Through Dark Comes Light
by DakotaPride
Summary: Its Lilys last year at Hogwarts and with Voldemort gaining power with everyday the prefects have to do everything with in their power to make the other students as comfortable as possible. But is there time for there to be love as well? MWPP era.


Through the Darkness Comes Light

Summary: Its Lilys last year at Hogwarts and with Voldemort gaining power with everyday the prefects have to do everything with in their power to make the other students as comfortable as possible. But is there time for there to be love as well? MWPP era.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hogwarts characters but I do own Anastacia, Celeste, Sitara, and their families. Please ask before you use them.

Side Notes: This is a James/Lily fic only. There will be hints of Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione in MUCH later chapters but if you blink you may miss it. . My characters are just being used to push the story along.

"Now I think if we have a Winter Formal Dance it may get all the students minds off of the Dark Lord" Anastacia suggested to Lily as her best friends Sitara and Celeste nodded there heads in agreement

Lily smiled at her and nodded her head as well "Thats a great idea. But I think we will have to do more than that. Thats only one thing" she replied

"I agree. After all we will have to cut the trips to Hogsmeade down. Thats if Dumbledore doesn't ban them all together. It is getting kind of risky to send students there." Celeste murmured "I heard that there have been Death Eater spottings around there, espially in the pubs."

"So have I, which makes me think we should pick up a rather...muggle tradition" Lily purposed "I think we should have a Halloween Dance as well. We dress up as muggles perceive magical creatures."

Sitara laughed at this. "You mean we dress in ugly robes and charm our faces to have white-green skin, long disgusting noses, and stringy black hair?" ("Well, at least Snape won't have to buy a costume" Celeste whispered to Lily) she questioned teasingly but glanced questioningly at Anastacia "It would be a riot but what would the Slytherins think...Do we really want to make them angry? After all it is their fathers that are in the same league as the Dark Lord"

"As a prefect of the Slytherin house I have to represent it" Anastacia answered carefully. "But I also have to think about whats best for the school. My house won't be happy, but they hardly ever are"

This caused the other three girls to laugh after a short nervous pause.

"For Easter how about a easter egg hunt for the younger students, the older students can hide them. Curses and hexs of course will be forbidden when they are hidden" Celeste added as she stood from her seat.

Lily nodded approvingly "I will talk to James about it, and we will suggest it to Dumbledore together. I guess our little 'secret' meeting is over ladies. Thanks for your input"

"There are very few Gryffindors I like Lily. And for a muggleborn you aren't half bad." Anastacia said with almost an air about her as she flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder and looked slightly down her nose at the others. Standing to her feet she swiftly walked from the room

Celeste shot a disapproving look at her back but Sitara scampered after her. It seemed she hadn't even noticed the sudden change in their friend. Celeste gave Lily a pleasant smile "Sorry about that. She maybe my best friend but it doesn't change the fact shes a Slytherin, and most Slytherin can be very cold at times."

"I don't mind. I know that Anastacia doesn't like me because of my heritage" Lily answered and raised her hand as Celeste began to protest "But I know she doesn't hate me either. She has so much of my respect. She is putting so much on the line by just talking politely to me. Thats usually enough for the Slytherin house to turn its back on someone."

"Anastacia has to much power for them to turn their back on her. Shes knows it, they know it. Its a well known fact in that house"

"So what about you?" Lily asked as she walked beside the shorter girl.

Celeste gave her a questioning glance. "I'm not a Slytherin remember? I am a Ravenclaw and I am one of Anastacias best friends. They are prejudiced Lily, but that doesn't make them braindead. They know its to much of a gambit to doublecross me either."

"I am not talking about that Celeste. I am talking about Voldemort" Lily pressed on

Celeste glanced away shamefully. "My father and my uncles may support him. But that doesn't mean I do." she answered softly with her cheeks tinged a light pink. She let out a bitter laugh "I wonder what his fallowers would say if they realised that their leader was a half-blood."

She must have realised she had said to much because her face turned a bright pink and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Her blue-green eyes were wide with shock as if she didn't quite realize she had just spoken that aloud.

Lily turned to look the Ravenclaw square in the eye with a deadly serious look on her beautiful face "How did you know that Celeste?"

Celeste glanced away nervously "My great-grandmother was a teacher while he went here. It was common knowledge between staff members that he was a halfblood orphan. I remember her telling me stories about how Tom Riddle was such an intelligant young man but how he had darkness just radiating off him. He was her favorite student to talk about." she answered. She gave a half-hearted smile "She was the Divination teacher. Kinda explains everything about her, they are all a bit looney"

This is just a teaser chapter. I can't decide if I want to continue it or not. Give me your opinion

BTW- I already have the next chapter 1/2 done


End file.
